umbrellaacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rumor
*Luther Hargreeves *Diego Hargreeves *Klaus Hargreeves *The Boy *Ben Hargreeves *Vanya Hargreeves *Patrick *Claire |affiliation=The Umbrella Academy |marital= |birthDate= |birthPlace= |deathDate= |deathPlace= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair=Purple |eyes=Blue |portrayer= |image2= }} Allison Hargreeves, codenamed The Rumor has the power of reality manipulation through lying. If she says anything that is not true then reality will adjust so that it is. She wears a black and red outfit with her logo, the letter R and a question mark merged together. She married and had a daughter, but was divorced and her husband got full custody of their daughter. She and Spaceboy are known to have feelings for each other. However, it seems evident that she may be abusing her power on Spaceboy to help cope with her divorce. It is seen in The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite that as a child, she lost an arm to Dr. Terminal, the villain who built a machine to eat matter to save him from Eisenstein Syndrome. It is unknown how she ends up with two arms again. In Apocalypse Suite, her vocals cords were destroyed by the White Violin, and while she was saved from the huge neck injury she suffered, she would not be able to speak again. However in The Umbrella Academy: Dallas, she underwent surgeries by the Temps Aeternalis, who repaired her vocal cords and lost hand. This surgery was not of free will, she had to cooperate with the Temps and 00.05 to kill John F. Kennedy, since agents of the Temps threatened to kill the mother of both 00.05 and Spaceboy. In the short story "...But The Past Ain't Through With You", she is found dead in an alleyway, while simultaneously standing over her dead body. She was killed by the Murder Magician after he received a tip of Hargreeves. It is revealed at the end of the story a lie of hers had manifested into another version of herself. Biography Early life The child that would become Allison Hargreeves was born at the same time as forty-two other extraordinary children. As a baby, she was adopted by the world-famous scientist and entrepreneur Sir Reginald Hargreeves with the express intention of training them to save the world. Allison lived at the special academy set up by Hargreeves to train the children. Designated as Number Three by Hargreeves, Allison had the ability to alter reality by speech, prefacing any statement with "I heard a rumor" would cause it to come true. Sir Reginald found her to be narcissistic and capable of prevaricating with ease, but conceded her abilities were extremely useful.The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite 1 The Umbrella Academy Ten years after their adoption, the Umbrella Academy made their public debut to counter the threat posed by the Zombie-Robot Gustave Eiffel and the rampaging Eiffel Tower in Paris. Allison was part of the team during the battle, and used her abilities to clear the area of civilians by telling them that the Musée d'Orsay was giving away free painting. The battle ended with the death of Eiffel and the launching of the Eiffel Tower into space. After the mission, Allison joined the others having celebratory ice cream. Family life Eventually, Allison met and married a man named Patrick, and they had a daughter, Claire.The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite 2 Eight months before the death of Sir Reginald, Patrick filed for divorce, won custody of Claire and got the house. ''The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite Following the death of Sir Reginald, Allison returned to the Umbrella Academy where she was reunited with Luther and the rest of the family. She listened to Number Five's story about his trip to the future, the impending apocalypse, and how he returned to the past. Alongside the majority of her family, Allison attended Sir Reginald's funeral in full costume. She complained about it even though it was Sir Reginald's request that they wear the uniforms. Appearances *The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite'' **''The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite 1'' **''The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite 2'' *''The Umbrella Academy: Dallas'' *''...But the Past Ain't Through With You'' Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Hargreeves family Category:Females Category:The Umbrella Academy members